Geminorum
'Geminorum '''is a 2.0 Insane Demon created and hacked by Feko9. It was likely inspired by Cataclysm due to its red color scheme, difficulty, and design. Despite Feko9 cheating to verify the level, the level still remains a featured demon. Due to its notorious difficulty, players generally considered this level as an Insane Demon. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts with a simple cube section with a few timings and fakes. The words "GL" or Good Luck can be seen at the beginning of the level. Then, the player enters a double speed ship sequence, which involves a straight flying segment. The player must not go through the third straight flying route due to a trap, being tipped-off by the words "GRRR!". Hence, the player must go up into a secret route, leading him/her to the next sequence. The next game mode is a very difficulty mini wave mode, involving around mashing and difficult timings. This part closely resembles Koreaqwer's part in A Bizarre Phantasm. Here, the player must be careful as there are unnoticed saw-blades in this part, due to the level's background being darker. There is a brief half-speed part before the next segment. Afterward, the player enters a short mini ball segment, which is slightly easy, which has a few jump rings and requires some simple timings, then followed by a very brief UFO mode, there are 2 blue gravity portals can be seen, however the other one will fail the player, then followed by another difficult ball segment that closely resembles Cataclysm's first ball segment, which involves good timings, some mashing, and speed changes. Then, the player enters a short ship sequence, consisting of clicking a few jump orbs with good timings. Then followed by another short UFO segment. Then, the player transitions into a ship sequence which is quite difficult due to the moving saw-blades, so this part requires good flying skills. The next segment is a dual cube section, followed by a fairly easy wave segment. Then, the next game mode is a brief cube section, consisting of clicking blue jump orbs. Then, a moderately easy robot, which is followed by an easy ship mode, then a hard UFO mode, this part closely resembles the UFO part of Windy Landscape. Then, the next game mode is another hard wave mode, the first half of the wave segment consists of a few gravity changes, the second half consists of difficult timings, then another UFO segment that consists of a fair amount of annoying timings, the last part of the UFO involves mashing with pink jump orbs. The next segment is a moderately but quite easy cube mode, with simple jumps and clicks, then followed by another difficult ship mode, consisting of another straight flying and green jump rings, then the player enters triple-speed at the halfway point. Then, the ship mode will become a hard segment with some gravity portals, a narrow route. The next segment is a ball segment, which closely resembles Viprin's part in UltraSonic, there are many trolls and fakes everywhere, which makes this part involves memorization. Then, there is a brief cube section between the ball mode and the following ship sequence. The next ship has another rapid gravity portals, then followed by a slow cube mode, which is very easy due to the fact that the player will do nothing else besides jump over two spikes. The next part is a short ball segment, consisting of mashing, then a UFO segment. Then followed by a moderately easy robot segment, which involves tricky timings. Then, another brief but difficult wave segment, and a ship sequence, consisting of a difficult straight flying segment. The next game mode is a dual cube section, this dual part is relatively easy, compared to most other difficult dual sections of certain Demon levels. The cube section is then followed by another brief straight-flying ship mode, then another difficult ball and UFO segment, the word 'ALMOST' can be seen. The last part is a ship sequence. However, this ship is ridiculously difficult because of teleportation portals, size changes, very tight spaces, and requires very decent flying skills. The level ends with the words, "AY" and "GG". User Coins This level contains three silver user coins. However, all of the three coins do not have any locations, since they are all located at the end of the level, and can be obtained as a reward for completing the whole level. Trivia * The password for the level is 385499. * The level contains 18,727 objects. Walkthrough .]] Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels